Ladyship
by BrunetteRedhead
Summary: Two sisters are thrown into a full on adventure in the Caribbean. eventual jack and original character pairing, davy jones and original character pairing and hopefully original character and original character
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gents, welcome to our story! since i have all the chapters on my computer, i will be doing most of the posting. i might have the Redhead Half do this sometimes, but i'm on a computer more than she is (yay to animation and it's tedious-ness) anyway, i hope you enjoy!

-The Brunette Half

ok, here's the thing. we only own the characters you don't recognize. if we owned the characters you knew, than i wouldn't be going to college. (evil smirk)

Ladyship

Chapter One

Ronni's POV

It's hot. It's stuffy. This dress isn't helping. It's so stifling in this damned thing. I can't move, I can't breathe. I feel as though every man is staring at my chest and I don't have my sword to make them leave me alone.

My perfect sister is standing under a parasol and chatting with her lady friends. She seems so happy. Seems? No. She IS happy. I don't understand it. How can anyone enjoy this? It's pure torture. Hell, even our perfect cousin seems to hate this lifestyle. She looks faint. I don't blame her. She never could handle a corset. They are a pain in the arse, but I don't mind them so much. They aren't near as horrible as this accursed dress…way too pink for my tastes.

I miss my knickers and my boots. I miss wearing my father's old shirt. I loved how it was too big for me. I always wore a corset...sometimes over my father's shirt. Mother always pestered me about my choice in clothing. "That's not ladylike! Why can you not be like your younger sister?"

I cannot wait for this ceremony to end. The soon-to-be Commodore Norrington is a pain. Way too spoiled and…strange. He looks like a pastry. And he's in love with my cousin. You can see it that she doesn't love him back. I don't blame her. I would much prefer a real man over him.

I watch as he leads her to a secluded area, over the cliff. Her fanning gets wilder and she is struggling to breathe. He doesn't even notice when she faints and falls over the edge. I rush over and he screams her name. He would have dove after her if it weren't for the rocks. Pansy.

I rush as fast as I could in these damned heels to the docks. I see a Man dive off of the Dauntless to save her. I make it to where the two guards were standing just when he gets her back on the dock.

He makes quick work of removing the corset and she gags up water and starts breathing again.

I barely get a look at her savior when Norrington and his group show up, armed and ready to kill. They don't notice me, but the Man did. He would glance at me every now and then as though I looked familiar to him. He reminded me of someone I once knew, but thought to be dead.

Before I knew what happened, he ensnared Elizabeth with his shackles and asked for his effects back. I watch with a smile on my face. How I missed being in the presence of a pirate. And not just any pirate, but the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.

I watch with glee as he makes his escape. Oh, how I wanted to join in. I run home to change. I need out of this dress if I'm going to have any fun today.

When I get home, my mother and sister are fretting.

"Where have you been?! There is a pirate on the loose! You could have been killed!" My mother shouts as I rush past her to my room.

"Yes, well…I wasn't. As you can perfectly well see, I'm just fine." I shout.

My sister chases me to our room and shuts the door behind her.

"What in God's name do you think you are doing?!"

"Heavens, Cordie…a lady like yourself using the Lord's name in vain? Tsk tsk."

"Be quiet, Veronica! And don't call me that!"

"Fine, CORDELIA."

"Well, are you going to answer my question?!"

I was out of my dress and in my knickers and boots by this time. I threw on my father's shirt as I answered, "None of your damn business, Cordie. There is fun to be had. I don't want to be a cooped up old woman the rest of my life."

"I'm NOT a cooped up old woman! I'm perfectly happy with my life, and you should be too!"

"Perfectly happy? How!? You never move! You never run! You never laugh!"

"Of course I laugh!"

"When you gossip with Elizabeth about men."

"Well, you're the one who never laughs."

"Yes I do. Just not when I'm around proper folk." I finish as I tie my hair in a knot and check to see if my corset laces were done up properly.

"Don't tell me you're going to hunt after this pirate!"

"Would you shut up! You are going to ruin it!"

"Ruin what? Saving your life? I heard he tried to kill Elizabeth!"

"Nah, she was just a pawn. Now, if you will excuse me…I have plans."

I bow and march out the door

I couldn't find him. Damn. I wanted to have a little fun. Well, apparently, Norrington and his men found him. I decided to sneak to his cell that night, if only to bring him something to eat. Da used to tell me that pirates don't get a lot of food…I felt bad for him. Here I am with all the food I could ever eat and then some, and he can barely get a good meal.

I sneak out of the house with a basket of food. I tip the guard and he lets me in. He knows that I won't release the pirate, I'm just here to feed him. I've done it countless times before.

I watch as some poor souls try to convince the dog with the keys to come close enough for them to snatch the keys up. I roll my eyes and look in the second cell. My face brightens when I see him slouched on the floor with a hat over his face.

"You can keep doing that but the dog is never going to move."

"They just don't know any better."

He sits up when he hears my voice. He places the hat back in it's proper place and looks at me strangely.

"May I enquire as to who the beautiful lass is standing in front of my cell?"

"You may. Would you like an answer?" I smirk.

"Oh yes. An answer would be most appreciated."

"Very well. The name is Ronni and I bring you good tidings… and food." I hold up the basket with a grin.

"Ronni. Very suitable. Food is even more suitable. But what's in it for you, eh?"

I smile and sit down next to his cell, sitting as far away from the other inmates as I could, just to be safe.

"Good company. You can't imagine how stuffy normal people are."

"Normal? Being pirate is abnormal?"

"Around here, it is." I hand him a piece of chicken, some bread and a bit of wine.

He nods his appreciation and eats hungrily.

"You appearance would suggest that you are abnormal yourself."

"I guess you could say that. I feel abnormal all the time."

"Unhappy in the lap of luxury? Can't blame ya. No room to run or breathe."

I snort, "Yeah. Try telling that to anyone else. They don't seem to understand. I guess living isn't in their blood."

He gives a look of understanding and was about to say something when we heard guns.

"I know those guns!" he gets up and runs to his little window, "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" one inmate asks, "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near 10 years…never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

I giggle and sip my wine.

He continues to stare out his window then runs as far away from it as he can. I scream as a cannon ball bursts through.

"My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all." One of the inmates cackles as he escapes through the hole.

I sigh and look at him. He looked so heartbroken.

"I wish I could get you out of here…but…"

"I couldn't let you do that, missy. Besides, they're probably looking for you at this very moment, eh?"

I nod sadly and lift myself from the floor.

"Well, Captain… t'was an honor and a privilege to have met you."

"The honor was most assuredly mine, missy. Now run your skinny self home before you get shot."

I mock salute him and run out the door.

I'm so glad I have my sword. Otherwise, I wouldn't have made it. Out of all the people who live in this place, only one man was fighting against the pirates. He looks familiar…of course! It's Will Turner! He has the biggest crush on Elizabeth. She likes him too. He's a fine gentleman, so I decided to help him out.

We fought brilliantly against the pirates. Oh, it was a beautiful time. Then one of the damned buggers knocked both myself and Will out.

I don't know how long we were out, but it was morning when we came to.

Author's Note:

the first 4 chapters or so are basically two chapters. the only reason they are four chapters is because we wanted to try one POV per chapter and show how the two characters reacted to the same situation. however, after the 4th chapter, we became bored with this and received a complaint or two that it was taking too long to move through the story. so, bear with us the first 4 chapters and it will get better. thanks much!

Cordie is introduced in the next chapter!

-The Brunette Half


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, everyone! here's the second chapter. it's basically the same as the first, only in Cordie's POV

we don't own anyone but the people you don't recognize. thanks much! 

Ladyship

Chapter Two

Cordelia's POV

"Oh my little Cordelia, you look so lovely." My mother smiles warmly as she pats my shoulder. I roll my eyes and feign a grin.

"Mother, I am no longer little. Must you continue thinking so? I am almost eighteen." I say unenthusiastically, twirling the handle of my crème colored parasol.

"Well, my grown up Cordelia, you look so lovely." Great, now she is patronizing me. Just like every other person that speaks to me. "The green in the gown match your eyes so beautifully." There is a silence that she assumes will be filled by my thanking her, it is not. She gives me her stare and clears her throat. "Have a wonderful time dear." She leans in closer. "And for Heaven's sake, watch your sister." With those parting words she leaves me alone in search for someone more talkative than myself.

Casually I make my way over to where my sister is standing alone. She looks quite unhappy, yet I do not blame her. Although I do wish she would not make her feelings known, it is not good for Ronni to allow others to see her sadness. I know she misses Father, as do I but some things happen for good.

Before I am able to reach her I see her take off running. Something is wrong. Turning I see my cousin Elizabeth's fiancé looking over the edge of the cliffs. I chase after Ronni and finally understand what has happened. Elizabeth had fallen over and into the rocky ocean below. "Veronica, where are you going?" I ask in a panic as I see her take off. I know where she is going, she saw the man too the one that jumped off the ship to save our cousin. I attempt to follow after her but I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. "Dear Cordelia, now this is none of your concern." My uncle informs me, panic thickening his tone. "Hurry men, to the docks!" He shouts, but his words pass right through me. Dejected I walk away from the cliffs. I am tired of this party.

"Mother, my cousin's fall has caused such a shock that I am beginning to feel very ill. Would it be alright if I were to leave?" I feign a look of sickness. Touching my gloved hand to my head daintily.

"I had several prosperous gentlemen I was looking forward to you meeting." She grins in a secretive fashion. All of them at least twice my age I imagine. After hearing this, my illness was no longer faked.

"As lovely as that sounds mother, I believe it would be most beneficial to my health that I depart. I need to lie down as I am feeling quite nauseous."

"Well, alright. But be sure to have a guard escort you on your carriage ride."

"Thank you mother." I bow my head slightly and walk off towards the carriages, smiling politely to all those that look my way. The mask I put on has been far more difficult to wear as the days crawl by. Slowly, pieces are being chipped away. Soon no longer will I be able to hide my feelings, but until then I shall continue to smile and laugh. Just like the woman I was raised to be.

The sun is almost setting. I am certain of this by the pink and orange hues tickling the skies. Sadly, I did not get the sleep I desired. With a small sigh I gather my skirts, my mother would die if she were to see my lying in bed still in my gown, and walk over towards the armoire. But before I am able to find my nightgown, I hear the loud sounds of my sister arguing in the hallway, with our mother no doubt. Curiously I wander out from our room to investigate. "Where have you been? There is a pirate on the loose! You could have been killed!" My mother shouts, very unlike the lady she prides herself in being. I watch from the doorway in interest.

"Yes, wellÉI wasn't. As you can perfectly well see, I'm just fine." Ronni growls as she pushes past me to get into our bedroom. Naturally, I follow her closing the door behind me.

"What in God's name do you think you are doing?" I question raising an angry black eyebrow. I see her fiddling with the drawers of the armoire pulling out pantaloons, and one of our father's shirts that she loves frolicking around in.

"Heavens, Cordie…a lady like yourself using the Lord's name in vain? Tsk tsk." For the second time that day I roll my eyes. Sometimes Ronni can be just as frustrating as the others.

"Be quiet, Veronica! And don't call me that!"

"Fine, CORDELIA." She basically rips her dress from her body and proceeds to remove her corset and put on father's shirt.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" I tap my foot impatiently, mostly to get on her nerves. She glares at me and I cannot help but smile, she has the same stare as our mother. If I told her this she would probably stab me with her blasted sword.

"None of your damn business, Cordie. There is fun to be had. I don't want to be a cooped up old woman the rest of my life." I wince at her words and attempt to defend myself, but am too tired to do so properly. We continue to argue, as she gets dressed. The words come out of my mouth but everything is a lie. My heart is not behind what I say and she is winning. "…Now, if you will excuse meÉI have plans." She bows mockingly and slips through the door.

I close my eyes, feeling hot tears trickle down my pale cheeks. Angrily I slam my still gloved fist on the wall. Everything she said was true. I look out of the window; the sun slowly disappeared beneath the waves, being chased by stars. I shake my head, black curls falling onto my face. Suddenly an idea strikes me! No longer am I in tears.

My feet cannot carry me fast enough. I tug self-consciously at the loose dress that covers my body; the maid I had stolen it from was much bigger than I. Pulling the hood of my black cloak over my head I find myself walking towards the most obvious place my sister will be. The jail. My palms are sweaty and my stomach is lurching out of shear nervousness. I smile coyly at the guard being sure to shield face as much as possible. "I am here to visit the pirates to be hanged. No harm, no foul." I state simply. The guard strokes my arm with his fingers and I tense, but with another broad grin I manage to receive a nod from the guard and he allows me to pass. Once through I see my sister sharing a meal with a wild looking man, presumably the pirate that saved Elizabeth. I scowl to myself as she continues to converse with him. It is not proper; she could not choose worse company even if she tried.

I proceed to watch them, she looks truly happy something I rarely see her. I am envious of her ability to let herself live. It is not fair that she can do so and I find myself forced to act a certain way so appease those that look upon me. I creep into my mind, the goings on around me disappear. The walls shake and a whizzing sound streaks through the sky. A cannonball blasts through the wall of the cell next to the one Ronni is visiting. I bite my lip resisting the urge to scream, although I do hear my sister's. My hands are shaking. The pirate tells Ronni to get home; I am terrified that she will notice me. She does not and pushes right past. I see her run down the hall and out the thick wooden door. I consider my options, with all the commotion going on outside and me with no protection it would be incredibly stupid of me to go out into the night and try to get home. Noticing a spare set of keys hanging on a hook, other than the ones in the dog's mouth, I grab them and set off past the pirate in the cell ignoring him as best I could. "Comin' to rescue me, 'ey luv?" He asks with a hint of hope.

"Hardly." I growl and shake my head furiously. Nervously, I unlock the cell furthest away from his and enter, locking myself in. Keys still in hand. I sit down on the cold, hard floor and curl myself up tightly.

"Imprisoning yourself?" The pirate is staring at me with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Leave me alone!"

"That's not how it works." He points out rather obnoxiously, ignoring my request.

"I know that! But I see it as being far safer in here then outside. I shall wait until all of this dies down and then simply leave." I inform him jingling the keys.

"Ah, I see." He smirks.

"You see? Do tell, what is it that you see?" My eyes are fixed on him, deeply perturbed by his attitude. He shrugs and picks up a bone from the ground in an attempt to get the keys from the dog.

"Name's Captain Jack Sparrow." He says as an afterthought. "What may I ask, is yours?" Before I can respond, I hear the large wooden door open. Thinking it is my sister; I tighten my grip on my cloak and hide in the corner of the cell. I hear men talking and slowly I raise my head to see what is going on. They are shouting at the pirate, they know him. Without warning the biggest man sticks his arm through the bars, and to my surprise it turns to bones. I muffle a yelp and bury my head in my knees, terrified.

"You know nothing of Hell." The deep voiced man says menacingly. As soon as they came, they were gone leaving the two of us alone.

"Very interesting." The pirate mutters. "So, ya still think it's safer in here luv?" He asks, with a small laugh.

"My name is Cordelia and if you ever call me anything other than that ever again, with the exception of miss, I assure you that you will be sorry." I whisper, my voice thick with fright. "Now for the last time, Jack Sparrow. Leave. Me. Alone." With that, I laid down facing the wall. Once again, tears filled my eyes and my entire body began to shake. My father's stories were true, everything about The Pearl and the skeleton pirates. Things I believed to be fairytales, fantasies are real.

Author's Note:

hey everyone. i know it's slightly tedious, but it will only be this way for another two chapters. :) reviews would be lovely!

-The Brunette Half


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, ladies and gents! Enjoy!

We own nothing. sorry

Ladyship

Chapter Three

Ronni's POV

Splitting headache. Bright sun. And that's just part of my problems. My shirt is dirty and I swear there is a hole in it. Damn.

I roll over and see Will coming to. He groans, sits up, and looks at me.

"Veronica?"

I roll my eyes and help him up, "It's Ronni. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I believe so. No! They took her! They took your cousin!"

"What?! Damn. We have to get her back!"

We went to Norrington and my Uncle. As if they were any help at all.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth."

"Mr. Murtogg, remove these two."

I stood there as Will argued with my Uncle and the Commador. He suddenly slams his hatchet into the table and yells, "That's not good enough!"

"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth ."

"Come on, Will," I whisper, "I have a plan." I pull him away from the idiots and head to the jail.

"You think we should go ahead and ask him for help?"

"Of course.

"Good idea."

"As always. Get used to me being brilliant."

He grins and we continue sneaking toward the jail.

"You! Sparrow!"

"Hey, Jack."

"Aye?"

"Are you familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

I scoff and look around the jailhouse. I see a slumped form in the farthest cell and it is breathing steadily, as if in a deep sleep.

I interrupt, "Hey, Jack?"

"Eh?"

"That person wasn't there last night. I highly doubt the guards made a last minute arrest during the attack."

He looks toward the aforementioned cell and smirks.

"They insisted on being in there. Said it would be safer than going outside."

"Did he say who he was?"

"What makes you think he's a he?"

"You mean, he's a she?"

"Exactly," he finishes, looking and biting at his nails.

I turn to Will and give him a look saying, "Please get him to cooperate. I'm going to see who that is." He nods and continues talking to Jack.

I listen to them talk as I creep toward the cell, "Oh, so it is you've found a girl! I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart… you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

I had reached the cell by now and was trying to get a look at her face. I would have gotten closer, but the door was locked and she was curled up in a way that I couldn't see anything.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Uh huh. Well, Mr. Turner…I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out."

CLANG!

The girl shoots up and looks around in a panic.

"CORDIE?!"

She looks at me with wide eyes. She fumbles with the keys as I scold her, "What in God's name are you doing in a place like this?! You should be safe at home!"

"Then what are you doing here?" She almost yells, "I'm in charge of making sure you don't make a fool of yourself. I'm supposed to make sure you don't get killed!"

"I'M saving our cousin!! Why did you even leave the house?!"

"I followed you last night!"

"Ladies," Jack interrupted, "I hate to be the one to break up a reunion as beautiful as this, but Mr. Turner feels that someone will come for us soon."

"I'm not going with him. He's a pirate."

"HE will help us save Elizabeth. YOU can stay here, if you feel it necessary. However, I cannot sit like a lump and hope for the best."

I run after Will and Jack and Cordelia stares after us, mouth agape.

"FINE! I'm coming too!"

We continue arguing as we run. We only stop when we come to a halt.

"We're going to steal a ship. That's ship??"

"What?! Stealing isn't going to sa--"

I slap my hand over her mouth as guards run past. I hiss in her ear, "If you want to aid us in any way, then you will be so kind as to shut your trap."

She glares at me, but keeps quiet.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl…How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh, good. No worries then."

I snicker and both Will and Cordie give me dirty looks. I just shrug and follow Jack.

"Why are we hiding under a boat?"

"Cordie, may I ask why you even came along? You honestly have no sense of adventure."

We lift the boat and descend into the water.

"This is either madness, or brilliance."

"Isn't it amazing how often those two traits coincide, Jack?"

"Remarkable." He responds. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Everyone, stay calm. We're taking over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" I slap my hand against my forehead. Heavens, Will is stupid sometimes.

They all laugh, and the man in charge steps forward. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men…and two women," he spat, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

If Will hadn't held me back, the man wouldn't have been alive to hear Jack say, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," his gun pointed and cocked at him, "Savvy?"

Author's Note:

reviews would make us smile!

-The Brunette Half


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, everyone. this is the last chapter that focuses on one character and their POV. hope you enjoy!

we own nothing. sorry

Ladyship Chapter 4

Cordie's POV

CLANG! A loud noise wakens me from my slumber. "CORDIE?" Oh my…Ronni is staring right at me! My eyes grow wide as I stand up and open the cell door. She begins berating me about not being at home and at this point I cannot take her shouting any longer.

"Then what are you doing here?" I yell pointing my finger at her, "I'm in charge of making sure you don't make a fool of yourself. I'm supposed to make sure you don't get killed!" We continue to argue until the pirate from the night before, the one who calls himself Captain Jack Sparrow, interrupts us.

"Ladies," Jack interrupted, "I hate to be the one to break up a reunion as beautiful as this, but Mr. Turner feels that someone will come for us soon." I look him dead in the eyes and then turn to my sister.

"I'm not going with him. He's a pirate." I say plainly. She says something about him helping save Elizabeth; my heart rises into my throat. My cousin was missing! Ronni's eyes light up with fire as if this was her plan all along, to run away with this foul creature. Before I know it, she is in fact running away with him. She chases after Will and the pirate and I shudder knowing very well what my next move will be. It would be irresponsible of me to leave her with two very incapable men. "FINE, I'm coming too!" I shout and tail after the rather peculiar looking trio. My heart is racing from both exhilaration and fear, I am finally getting the freedom I want, but is it really going to be worth the struggle?

My sister and I, being the fiery tempered women we are, continue to argue as we run after the two men. Both of them come to a sudden halt causing Ronni and I to nearly collide with their backs. "We're going to steal a ship."

"What? Stealing a ship isn't going to sa—" I start to yell but am cut off my Ronni's hand over my mouth. I look up at her with angry eyes and am very tempted to bite her. She hisses into my ear, delicately telling me to keep quite whilst I look on in horror as Will and the infernal pirate make plans. Finally she removes her hand from my mouth and I continue to glare at her, with my lips firmly shut together.

"Why are we hiding under a boat?" I question, frustrated by the fact that I am actually going through with this.

"Cordie, may I ask why you even came along? You honestly have no sense of adventure." I sigh and shake my head as we begin to descend under the water. At this moment I am quite unhappy with my decision to where a dress as it is currently floating around my thighs. I thank God, however, that both men are in front of me and not behind. I am amazed by how well this plan of theirs is working and terrified of the rush that is overcoming me. Hopefully someone will catch us, although part of me does not want that to happen.

"Everyone, stay calm. We're taking over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouts. Ronni slap her hand on her forehead and I roll my eyes out of embarrassment. The men on the ship stare and then begin to laugh. At this moment, I cannot believe how stupid this idea was. We are surely going to fail in this endeavor. I keep my eyes shut waiting for the worst. They are going to figure out who Ronni and I are and tell our mother. Father will be proud but mother will be through the roof! I am ready to be taken away in handcuffs when I hear the sound of a cocked gun and the pirate's rum soaked voice. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

Author's Note:

to be honest, we were glad to have these chapters completed. after this, the story moves a little smoother and we are very proud of it. thanks for your patience in the first four chapters...we were simply trying to establish footing and to be honest, we couldn't think of a way to make it better. reviews would be lovely!

-The Brunette Half


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone! this is the first in the line of chapters we are in love with. we would still like your reviews so we can make it better.

we own nothing. sorry.

Chapter Five

Ladyship

Ronni's POV

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. When she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so," Jack retorted with great disinterest.

I sat up in the shrouds, whittling away at a hunk of wood I found. I swear though, if my sister didn't leave me alone soon, she would lose an eye. The wind blowing in my hair wasn't helping my mood either. It was getting into my eyes and thus making it hard to see. Frustrated, I jumped down and walked past my sister, still ignoring her ranting.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. Had it been a fair fight, I would have killed you."

I was highly irritated by then. I was so close to just screaming. At what, I don't know. I got my chance however…

Jack sharply turns the steering wheel, knocking Will "off the ship" and getting my hair caught. Both men looked at me and then continued with their conversation.

After getting over the shock, I just rolled my eyes and then started whittling again.

"How can you just sit there? We have to get your hair out of there!"

"You know, Cordie, patience is a virtue."

"What are you waiting for?!"

"For Jack to give me my sword. I left it over there," I finish, pointing to the shrouds.

"What in God's name do you need your sword for?"

We continue like this, me trying to ignore Cordie and her fussing over my hair, for a few more minutes.

"Now then, how did you get yourself in such a predicament?" Jack asked, leaning against the mast.

"Oh, you know. Stuff like this happens when the Captain is trying to prove a point to someone."

He gives me a smirk and walks over to my sword.

"Are you alright, Veronica?"

"Will, how many times do you have to be told to refer to me as Ronni? And just so you know, I'm doing very well. She's the one you have to worry about."

Cordie glares at me and continues pacing in front of me. I just go back to my whittling.

"Sword, miss?"

"Aw, thank you Jack! It's what I've always wanted!"

"Ronni, what are you going to do with that?" Cordie asks, her eyes wide.

"Use common sense, Cordie. What do you think?"

"NO! You are NOT cutting your hair! Mother will kill you!"

"Got another suggestion? Besides, my hair was annoying me." I finish, lifting my sword.

We can get it out, just don't cut it!"

"Fine, I won't cut it."

"Oh, good," she sighs with relief.

"I can't reach anyway. Jack? Care to do the honors?"

Her eyes go wide in horror and she covers her mouth, holding back a scream. Jack saunters over and cuts it off, setting me free. I smile at him and pat his face in thanks. I feel my hair. It is much shorter. But hey, it's not near as annoying as it was. In fact, I think I like it. Besides, based on Will and Jack's expressions, I think it'll do just fine. And it's pissing Cordie off to no end.

"How could you do that? Do you realize what people will say? They will accuse you of being a boy! No woman in her right mind would have hair that short!"

"What makes you think I care?"

She just stares at me, jaw agape and I go back to my whittling.

Cordie's POV

Ronni continues to whittle the piece of wood she had found on the ship. I roll my eyes and leave her, Will, and the pirate. I cannot stand her sometimes! "Where're you going?" She hollers out to me. I look her dead in the eye and frown.

"Over there." I point out in a matter-of-fact tone. She shrugs her shoulders, brushes a hand through her obnoxiously short hair and joins in on the men's conversation. I rest my arms against the wooden rail and sigh. The wind is whipping around my curly hair and the maid's dress is itchy and ill fitting. I feel so out of place on this ship. Even Will seems to be in his element, but it's too difficult for me. I'm scared and alone and it hasn't even been a day! "I shouldn't have come with." My voice carries out over the cerulean seas. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Leave me alone Ronni." I say without turning around.

"I highly doubt I look anything like your sister, Luv." The pirate slurs from behind me. I turn around sharply with a look of disgust fixed on my face, something he obviously did not notice.

"I told you! Don't call me that!" A sickening grin creeps onto his lips and he begins to laugh.

"What's this? You're not finding that you regret such a decision as the one you made to follow us, are you?" He asks continuing to speak as if I hadn't.

"Just leave me alone, I do not want to speak to you! You…you damn pirate!" My eyes widen! I cannot believe that I just swore! Usually, I am quite capable of keeping my temper in check but this brute brings out the worst in me!

"Strong words coming from a girl such as yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I cannot help but take the bait he was all too willing to use to make the conversation last. He raises an eyebrow.

"What do you think I mean?"

"Obviously, you have no idea what you are thinking either since you are talking in circles!" I say angrily, frustration building with every breath. The pirate shrugs his shoulders and begins to walk away.

"We're making port in Tortuga. If you'd like, I'm sure we can find something more suitable for you to wear." He smirks over his shoulder. "Oh and name's Captain Jack Sparrow, best remember that…Cordie." The frustration in me boils over and I follow after him.

"You! You…you intolerable beast! How difficult is it for you to call me by my name?" I scream. I continued to chase him when he came to a sudden halt and I ran right into his back.

"You, my dear, suffer from the same inability." He turns to face me, a sense superiority enveloping him. The pirate is right, but I refuse to budge.

"No! Call me Cordelia!"

"If you call me Jack." He says in an all too calm tone.

"Fine, Jack." I sigh heavily. Jack looks down at me and clasps his hands together.

"Well, now that…that small inconvenience has been taking care of…off to Tortuga!" He walks over to where Will is manning the wheel and my sister is sitting on the railing.

"Tortuga? I am not going there!"

"Oh c'mon Cordie! Do you even know what Tortuga is?" Ronni asks me as I come closer to where she was sitting.

"Yes…it's a port!"

"Do you know anything else?" My sister's eyes narrow, I cross my arms over my chest and sit down next to her ignoring the question. She begins to laugh. Slowly I reach out to touch her hair. I have to admit, she does look quite nice with it cut so short.

"Mother would have a fit." I say with a small smile, her eyes gleam with a pride unparalleled.

"I know." We both exchange a look. A sisterly bond of sorts, a look we have not shared in a long time.

"Ladies!" Jack saunters over to where we were sitting, immediately we both look up at him, Ronni full of excitement. I, on the other hand, am full of irritation. "Welcome to Tortuga." Off in the distance of the ever-darkening sky an island slowly comes into view. Tiny lights speckle the coastline, it will be hours before we arrive but already I can feel my heart climbing up into my throat.

Author's Note:

what did you guys think? we kindly ask for reviews so we can make this better. we are always looking for improvement!

-The Brunette Half


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! nothing special to say. just please enjoy and review!

we own nothing. sorry.

Ladyship Chapter 6

Cordie's POV

Tortuga is disgusting. It is dark and smells entirely of rum and mold. The men are ogres and the women have very little self-respect. Gunshots ring out all around and people aren't the least bit concerned. I feel that this must be what Hell is like. Yet, for some reason the sensation of being somewhere where social status is completely disregarded is exhilarating. Terrifying, but exhilarating nonetheless.

I am holding onto my sister's arm for dear life glaring at anyone that stares at me for too long. I look up at Ronni who's grinning from ear to ear. She absolutely loves this! "Lighten up Cordie." She says in a very calm manner.

"Where are we going?" I ask Captain Sparrow in the most polite voice I can muster under circumstances such as these. Before he can respond to me two women that are dressed in a manner ill befitting any lady saunter up to him. Their smiles indicate they are familiar with the rogue, although I do believe they are not too fond of him. My assumption was spot on apparently! One of the women slaps him right across the face! I smiled happily seeing this event unfold. Ronni gives the women dirty looks and shakes her fist at them. I stare at Captain Sparrow, laughing. "Finally!"

"Cordie shut it!" My sister scolds my remark but I can tell she found it just as funny and well deserved as I had. Unfortunately the slap across the face did nothing to mar the Captain' rather large ego as his grin is still in place as he turns around and continues walking. Will walks right next to him and Ronni and I are left trailing right behind them.

"Where are we going?" I repeat, clearly annoyed. We walk down a dark alley and find ourselves standing in front of a pigpen. It smells of animals and muck spills out everywhere staining all of our shoes. I look up at Ronni who seems completely unfazed by anything we see. "Ronni?"

"What?" She whispers, momentarily distracted by the loud splash of water and the groaning of what appears to be a man lying in the pig filth.

"The Captain said I could find a new dress. Will you come with me?"

"No, I want to stay here." Ronni can be very difficult. I groan and look up at her with pleading eyes. This dress is far too itchy and too big; I really need to find something more comfortable.

"Please! We don't even need to be here!" Another splash is heard; this time Will has thrown a bucket of water on the man they are calling Gibbs. I turn back to my sister. "Honestly! We can explore…think about it! And I promise I won't complain once!" I say, tempting her inner adventurer. "You would be able to search without anyone bothering you! Just drop me off at some dress shop and then come back in a little while!" I can tell she is seriously considering this. Her eyes are twinkling with mischief; she seems to like this idea.

"Fine." She says somewhat hesitantly. "But no complaining or I'm leaving you here!" I nod in agreement and she turns to the men. "Jack, Will! I'm going to take Cordie to get her a dress."

"Meet us in that pub!" Will shouts over the ever-growing noise.

"Alright." Ronni grabs me by the hand and we walk together out of the alley and down the noisy street. Men keep leering at us, I notice Ronni stroking the handle of her sword as if warning them not to come any closer.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome." She mutters, her eyes never leaving the crowds. Finally, we make our way to a store that had dresses in the front window and hustle inside. "Okay. I'll be back in a little bit to pick you up?" She is about to leave when she stops and turns to me. "Do you have any money?" I pull out a small bag from the pocket of the apron and smile.

"I got it from mother's room before I left to find you. I would not be foolish enough to leave without some money!" She smiles and nods and is out the door in a flash, leaving me to my own devices. I turn to the lady behind the table and smile at her.

"Why hello dear, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a dress." The lady looks me up and down and immediately heads over to what appear to be very brightly colored dresses. She pulls out a green one with black lace and hands it to me.

"Very lovely, it will match your eyes." She supplied me with no corset but luckily I was still wearing mine. "Go try it on!" The lady says eagerly. I comply with her wishes and disappear behind a curtain. Quickly I slip the dress on and walk out to examine myself in the mirror.

"Oh my!" I exclaim shocked at my appearance.

"You look stunning. Simply stunning." I look just like all of the other deranged women that inhabit this island. It is very fitted and has a full skirt, it stops just below my ankles making it quite easier to walk in but it is still not suitable for a proper lady.

"I'm not sure if it's my style…" Her eyes droop and a rush of guilt sweeps over me. "But it's nice." I add trying to cheer her up.

"Business has been so slow lately." The woman shakes her head sadly and my guilt begins to grow.

"I love it." I plaster a fake smile on my face and pull out the small black bag. "How much?"

"Twenty shillings! Quite a reasonable price!" I pay the woman and she wraps up my old dress. "Do you want your cloak wrapped up as well?"

"No thank you." I grab the cloak from her hands and immediately put it on, hiding myself.

"Well thank you very much for your business dear!" She smiles at me and I wave, lifting the hood over my head opting to sit outside on the steps to wait for my sister. The cloak is firmly closed around me and I watch the people pass by. I know I cannot complain to my sister, I promised her I would not do such a thing. I'll just have to live with the dress; after all at least it is not pants.

Ronni's POV

I gave her 20 minutes to find a dress. I knew what she would find, but she didn't. She kept insisting on getting a dress. So, I gave in and showed her to the nearest dress shop. After getting a drink I sauntered back to the shop. I saw her standing next to the door, her cloak wrapped around her as tight as she could get it.

"Did you find a dress, then?"

She glowered at me, but keeping her mouth tightly clamped shut. I just gave her a huge grin and started to walk toward the pub to meet the boys. When we got there, she moved closer to me. Jack handed me a mug and looked Cordie up and down, his grin getting bigger with each passing moment. I can see her want and desire to slap him growing just as quickly as his smile, so I grabbed his face and turned him toward our table.

"There are plenty of other women you can take advantage of, Captain." I whispered, a slight smile on my face.

Cordie gave me a grateful smile and I guided her to where we were sitting. I nod a greeting to Mr. Gibbs and made sure that Will was alright. Jack suddenly appeared right in front of my face. I let out a peep in surprise.

"Ronni, darling,"

I sigh and smile, "Yes, Jack?"

"I feel it is in the greater interest of those surrounding us that your impressionable young sister not be in the vicinity during out discussion. Savvy?"

"You would like her to stay with Will, is that what you're saying?"

"In a word, yes."

"Fine with me, but any scratch she gets, I blame you."

"I take any and all blame," he mock bows.

"Alright."

I tell her that in order to maintain her safety, she will have to stand with Will. She gives me a wary look and stands close to Will.

It was a good thing we sent her away. She would have started yelling and the whole plan would have gone down the drain. The only reason I didn't start yelling was because I figured Jack had a reason for his madness.

"Take what you can."

"Give nothing back!"

"Aye."

We clink our mugs, take a swig, and slam our mugs on the table.

We finally found a place to stay for the night. I see Jack pull Cordie over to chat. I couldn't help but be nosey, so I followed and hid in the shadows.

"Cordelia, darling. Your stance indicates that you are highly uncomfortable in that lovely gown."

She gives a noise and says, "Lovely? Are you insane?" however, she didn't look upset. She had a slight smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"It's all a matter perspective, Luv. I believe it's beautiful. However, it could be that it is the wearer of the dress, not the dress itself. Savvy?"

She blushes and lowers her head.

"Come now, Cordelia. Do you honestly believe that the dress you are currently occupying would be far more comfortable than a good pair of pants and a shirt?"

"I don't suppose so…"

"Well then," he rubs his hands together, "What say you to a shopping adventure then, eh?"

I smile and back away to our room. I find Will sound asleep in the window seat. I snatch a blanket and cover him up. I rub some soot off his cheek and stand up. I smile when I hear him mumble Elizabeth's name. I collapse on the bed Cordie and I are sharing and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up with Cordie's face in mine. A bright smile crossing her face and her hair tied back in a loose knot at the base of her neck.

"Good morning, Veronica!"

I groan and sit up, taking in her appearance. It seems that Jack had convinced her to get a pair of knickers and a loose shirt. Her outfit was similar to mine, however she wasn't wearing a corset over her tunic.

"What is it, Cordie?"

"We are off to the docks, seems as though this Mr. Gibbs character found a crew for us."

"Where are Jack and Will?"

"Over there." she points to the other side of the room. Jack is grinning at me and Will is looking highly impatient.

"Hmm. Very well then." I stand up and run my fingers through my hair.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his weight in salt."

Our eyes rest on a short man who glares back up at us.

"And crazy to boot."

"Clearly." I hear Cordie mumble.

I smirk.

"So, this is your able-bodied crew?"

I saunter behind Jack and smile at the sailor he stopped in front of.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Does he even know what he just said?" Cordie whispers to me.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

We all gag and Will gives a face of disgust.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figure, that means 'yes.'"

I start walking as Jack and Will keep talking. I spot a feminine figure and smile.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

We watch their interaction and Cordie winces when Jack gets a good smack across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved."

I look over and Cordie is boiling. Interesting…

Author's Note:

reviews would be appreciated!

-The Brunette Half


	7. Chapter 7

here's chapter 7! yeah!

we own nothing. sorry

Ladyship

Chapter 7

Ronni's POV

"Dead men tell no tales!" Cotton's parrot squawks. I was sitting on the bowsprit, whittling away at the hunk of wood I found at the beginning of our adventure. By this time, it was beginning to take the shape of an octopus whose legs were going wild. I hear Cordie behind me and I don't bother to turn around.  
"Do you believe the stories of Captain Sparrow?"  
"I try to keep an open mind. It wouldn't surprise me if they were true. Knowing Jack, he's capable of pretty much anything."  
"I wish I could believe it."  
"You can't belive it? You? You're a wild woman. Walking around in breeches, talking to people like these, not being in the company of those who think status is everything? I'm shocked." I grin.  
I can hear the smile in her voice, "Don't expect miracles to happen so quickly."  
"Well," I say, swinging my legs around so I'm facing her, "they may not happen quickly, but they do happen."I jump back onto the deck and look at my carving once more before pocketing it. I sigh and look back out over the sea.  
"You really do love it out here, don't you?"  
"Love it? I can't live without it. I have to say, I was dying bit by bit back there at Port Royal." I sigh, "If I had to choose between death and living there, I would gladly die."Cordie has a look on her face that I can't really describe, and she continues looking up at me with big teary eyes.  
"Darlings?"I grin and turn to Jack, who doesn't have a smile on his face."Mr. Turner and meself are to go to shore."  
"Do you want us to join you, Jack?"  
He grins at me, "Not this time, lass. I need you to keep the little missy safe." he finishes, giving Cordie a genuine smile. She just blushes and looks away.  
As he is walking away, I quickly pull him over."Jack, please keep him safe. Elizabeth wouldn't forgive me if something happens."  
"I'll do my very best, Luv. But being in a business such as this, I can't make any promises."  
"You're best is all I ask for, Jack." He bows and saunters away. Cordie walks over to the side and watches him plop into the boat and row away. I can hear her sigh and I smile.  
"Looks like someone likes someone." I smile and walk over to the shrouds, wanting to continue my carving.  
"I do not!" she exclaims.  
"Yes. You really do."  
"I'm not the only one who likes someone, you know!"  
"Not only did you just admit it, but who could I honestly like?"  
"Look, I didn't admit it. And I don't know…maybe you like Captain Sparrow?"  
"Me? Like Jack?" I make an unladylike noise, "I think of him as a brother and a good friend. Besides, he's too smitten with someone else." I give her a pointed look.  
"Will?" she guesses, averting her eyes. I outright laugh at her, "He's too much of a girl for me."  
"Alright then," she sits next to me in the shrouds, "who DO you like?"  
"Well, you've never met him."  
"But we've basically been attached at the hip for over a month…how could I not have met him?"  
"Well," I shift uncomfortably, "because I've never met him either."She gives me a strange look.  
"How could you not meet someone and like them?"  
"It's hard to explain, Cordie."  
"Can you try? Please?"I sigh and pull a trinket out from beneath my shirt. It is in the shape of a heart and it has tentacles wrapped around it and it is worn from me rubbing it. I smile at it and show it to her.  
"What is it?" she asks, touching it.  
"Da gave it to me one night. He gave it to me so I wouldn't forget the story he told me," I scoff, "As if I could forget a story like that."  
"What was the story?" She asks, captivated.  
"Have you ever heard of Davy Jones?"  
She was about the answer when Marty shouts, "Boat ahoy!"  
"That would be Elizabeth, then." I groan, getting off the shrouds and hiding my trinket again.  
"Yes. It will be good to see her again." She gives a small smile.  
"Don't worry, Cordie. I'll tell you more later."She gives me a very big smile and skips off. I couldn't help but smile at her

Cordie's POV

I run across the deck to the opposite side of the ship, leaving my sister behind. "Elizabeth!" I shout seeing her board in what can only be described as bewilderment. I wrap my arms around her and she returns the hug. Slowly, she pulls away and looks at my clothing. I blush and smile slightly.

"You've changed quite a bit in the short time we've been apart," she laughs lightly. I shrug my shoulders and look past her to see Will standing behind her, but Captain Sparrow is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Captain Sparrow?" I ask. Will looks down at the floorboards and then straight into my eyes, his expression is not promising and I feel my heart begins to race.

"He's still back there."

"W-what?" I shout, letting my anger get the best of me. "Why'd you leave him behind?" Without thinking, I grab onto Will's shirt tightly, seething.

"Cordie, what's wrong?" Veronica questions, greeting Elizabeth with a nod.

"Captain Sparrow is not with them! _He_ left him behind!" I growl, my eyes not leaving Will's. Veronica grabs onto my shoulder and pulls me away, in an attempt to calm me down. But just as I had, she corners him.

"What do you _think_ you're doing Will? How could you have possibly thought that was a good idea? See, this is why I should have gone with! At least I wouldn't have been a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Yes you are!" I chime in. Veronica looks at me with a confused expression but quickly returns to Will.

"Cordelia, Veronica! Please!" Elizabeth says in a calm, but urgent manner.

"It's _Ronni_!" My sister shouts, but realizing it was her cousin she was yelling at backs down and walks over to where I'm standing.

"My hand is bleeding," she whispers, just remembering her injury. Elizabeth walks towards the galley. Will stares at us momentarily before running after her.

"Veronica, where is he?" I hear the strain in my voice and fight to keep it from quivering. I refuse to look into my sister's eyes and rather opt for the dark ocean.

"I don't know Cordie." She sighs putting an arm around my shoulders. I run my fingers through my long black hair nervously. "Jack will be fine, I promise you. He's a pirate after all."

"I'm not worried about _him_," I state as bravely as possible. "Who's going to be our Captain?" Veronica looks down at me and rolls her hazel eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you're worried about," she laughs. "But if it is that thought that's plaguing your dear mind then don't worry, Gibbs will take over." I feel her grip tighten, pulling me closer. "He'll be back," she whispers into my ear to ease not only my thoughts, but hers as well.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." My sister and I turn to see the crew running around madly. Gibbs is shouting orders left and right something is going on.

"What's happening?" Asks Elizabeth, returning from the galley, her hand freshly bandaged. Veronica runs over to Gibbs and Elizabeth. I stay near the railing, and peak over the side carefully. A giant, dark ship with black flags is trailing behind us, approaching at a fast rate, it is _The Pearl_. My stomach begins to churn. Father's stories were true.

Author's Note:

please review!

-The Brunette Half


	8. Chapter 8

here's chapter 8!

we own nothing. sorry

Ladyship Chapter 8

Ronni's POV

I run over to Anamaria and Gibbs.  
"What's happening?" Elizabeth yells.  
"The Black Pearl! She's gaining on us!"  
"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" I exclaim, frantically looking around to find Cordie.  
"You can tell them that after they've caught us."  
"We're shallower on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asks, a wild look in her eye.  
"Aye?"  
"Well, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"  
I whip around and look at the shoals and then back at Anamaria with a grin on my face, and I'm sure it's not a pleasant grin but more of a wild one.  
"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!"  
"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!"  
"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"  
I run back down onto the deck and frantically look around.  
"Cordie! Cordie, where are you?!"  
She comes running up to me and wraps herself around me.  
"Where were you, Veronica? There's so much mayhem going on that I don't know left from right!"  
"It's going to be ok, Cordie. You just have to do whatever I say, and it will be alright. Do you understand me?"  
She nods with very big eyes and I grab her wrist and drag her along with me.

Elizabeth runs up to me, wild eyed.  
"We are going to fight."  
"We can't outrun them?" Cordie asks, panicked.  
"Running doesn't always work, Cordie." I say.  
"But I've never handled a gun! Nor a sword!"  
"Don't worry about it, Cordie. You can help me."  
"How?"  
"Staying very close to me when I'm shooting and hiding when I'm not."

Damn. We failed. Even after clubhauling' the ship. As fun as it was, my stomach is still unsettled and Cordie said that if she had a choice, she would never get on a ship again. Well, at least ones where the helm listens to Elizabeth. Pintel is walking in front of us, telling us to not even think about requesting parley. Cordie is hanging onto me for dear life with very big eyes. I can see Jack. Thank God he's alright. I would have killed Will if Jack had been hurt. Cordie keeps looking at Jack with concern written on her face. Both of us are standing next to Elizabeth before she escapes her captors.  
"Elizabeth, no!" I shout, trying to keep her from getting away.  
"You've got to stop! Stop it!" she screams, smacking Barbossa.  
"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. Now it holds fair that you return the favor." He smiles as he shoves her toward his crew. I scream and run over, punching anyone who touches her. They grab me by my short hair and hold a cutlass to my throat. I can hear Cordie squeak, but glares from Barbossa's crew keep her quiet. When I don't struggle and when Mr. William Turner jumps up, they remove the cutlass from my throat. They are all so distracted by him, I remove myself from their grasp and Cordie slinks over to me.  
"I thought they were going to kill you!" she whispers.  
"Nah. They were just roughing me up a bit," I say, rubbing my neck, "as you can see, I'm fine. And so is dear William, which is nice."  
"You don't sound too happy about it." She states, glaring at him.  
"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."  
"Elizabeth goes free!"  
"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"  
He frantically looks around and finishes, "The crew is not to be harmed. And those women," he points at us, "are to go free as well!"  
"Agreed."  
I can hear poor Jack groan. Will has ruined his plans yet again.

After they forced Elizabeth out of her dress and off the plank, they shove Cordie onto it. Will looks at us with sad eyes and continues to fight against the gag in his mouth. She is visibly shaking and slowly edges further and further out. She looks at me and I shrug and give her a sad smile. Her eyes grow big and I nod. She has to jump. She will be alright, she knows how to swim. She finally reaches the end and after some yelling from Barbossa's crew, she leaps off. I can hear her surfacing and sputtering up sea water. That just leaves me. I'm shoved onto the plank and I stroll to the end it. I hate heights, but I can't let them know that. They already won with Elizabeth, Cordie, and Will and possibly Jack. I won't let them win against me. I turn around, mock salute to Barbossa and turn back around. I plug my nose and jump in, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach as I fall 15 feet or more.

We all end up on an island and are out of breath when we get there. Jack unties his effects and looks at his ship sail away.  
"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."  
I rest my hand on his shoulder and give is a squeeze. He looks at me and starts walking off. With nothing better to do, I follow him with Cordie in tow. Elizabeth starts stomping after him, determined to get off this island.  
"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then!"  
"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails in that bodice…unlikely…Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."  
It's not very often that I see Jack as annoyed and upset as this, so I keep my smart comments to myself. Cordie keeps quiet and just watches with interest.  
"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"  
Cordie's eyes are big by now. She didn't realize that Jack was legendary. I just continued to look on. I knew the stories. I knew how they ended. The endings aren't as happy as the books say. His scars are more legend than his fables.  
"How did you escape last time?"  
He looks ashamed and is fighting with himself to tell the truth. He finally spits out, "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."  
He steps out of the cellar and hands me a rum bottle. I nod my thanks and he offers one to Cordie. She slowly takes it from him.  
"So, that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?!"  
"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He shoves a bottle into her hands and walks away. I look at her and I can see a plan forming in her mind. I know exactly what she's going to do. She grins down at her bottle and then back up at us. She follows him down to the water's edge and plops down next to him and pretends to take a big swig of her rum. I roll my eyes and begin building a fire.

Cordie's POV

Ronni starts picking up large pieces of driftwood. She must be building a fire. I look over to my right and see Jack and Elizabeth sitting on the beach drinking rum. Elizabeth looks so satisfied with her situation that I have to force myself to not scream out in annoyance. I have only been able to enjoy the company of my cousin for a few uninterrupted minutes and already her presence is raking on my nerves. I liked her better when she was a hostage, and far away from me.  
I immediately shake my head in an attempt to rid myself of these thoughts and make my way over to where my sister is working. "The SAND!" I shout painfully as I feel fire shoot through my feet all the way up my legs and into the rest of my body. It was white hot and as quickly as I was onshore, I was back in the ocean with the water up to my knees cooling off my aching feet.  
"Cordie its sand, meaning it'll be hot. It takes some time getting used to," Ronni grins at me suppressing a laugh. "Where are your boots anyway?" at that moment I realize I don't have shoes. I turn around to face the ocean and realize that they must have slipped off while I was swimming. That's the last time I buy clothes with Jack. The damn boots didn't fit. I turn back to face my sister with my hands on my hips.  
"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have calloused feet! Unlike some people, I don't run around shoeless."  
"Come out of the water Cordie," Ronni laughs dropping an armful of wood onto her growing pile. "I could use your help," she says, "Since some people are too damn lazy to lift a finger." My sister adds under her breath but purposely loud enough for everyone to hear. Elizabeth looks at her with worried eyes but quickly returns to her rum. I relish her fear of my sister with a smile; I join Ronni in gathering the wood, ignoring the fire beneath my feet.  
"Look at _her_! I cannot believe what she is doing!" I cannot stop myself from saying this as I sit next to my sister on the now cool beach. I watch as my cousin dances around the bonfire with Jack. I look over to see Ronni nodding at my comment as she whittles another piece of wood into something that appears to have tentacles. "What are you making?" I ask only half interested as I continue to watch Elizabeth sing and shout like one of the drunken wenches we encountered on Tortuga.  
"Nothing in particular," I can hear the lie lacing through her words but pretend not to notice.  
"It's nice, you're good at that. Where did you learn?"  
"Father taught me," she whispers, slicing off another thin strip of wood. It curls and lands atop the other pieces. My heart sinks as I think of father.  
"I miss him."  
"So do I," Ronni puts down her half finished creation and plays with the end of her knife before placing it beside her. An awkward silence rests between us as we watch Jack and Elizabeth make fools of themselves. "I'll teach you to swordfight Cordie."  
"Really?" I think back to earlier, how scared I was on the ship. It would come in handy to learn. "Thank you," Ronni shrugs her shoulders. She follows my gaze and, out of the corner of my eye, I can see her smile.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing," I blush badly and in the light of the fire I know she can see me. "Just how stupid Elizabeth is."  
"Oh I'm sure…would you care for some rum?" she asks holding up an old, weathered bottle. I have never tasted it before and, out of curiosity take it from her and drink some. The liquid races down my throat and hit my stomach like a rock. It stings leaving an awful taste in my mouth.  
"It's disgusting," I choke. She laughs as I take another swig.  
"Don't get sick," she reminds me in her rare motherly tone as I finish off the bottle. Slowly, the rum is beginning to take effect. The fire is glowing brighter and my body is feeling lighter. I crawl over to another bottle that is nearest us and drink it down. "Cordie, why don't you go dance?" Ronni mumbles. I look at her and see her grinning.  
"No!" I shake my head until I become dizzy and take another drink of rum. "Well, maybe. Only if you do it!"  
"I don't dance Cordie, you know that."  
"If you don't, I won't!" Ronni rolls her eyes and picks herself up from the sand. I clap my hands together in joy and spring to my feet. Everything is spinning, and I have to hold onto her shoulder so I don't topple over.  
"How are you already drunk? My God, you weren't lying when you said you never had alcohol."  
"I am not _drunk_," I am almost certain my words come out in slurs by the look Ronni gives me as we make our way over to Elizabeth and Jack. Upon seeing them, I finish my second bottle of rum and throw it onto the sand.

Author's Note:

reviews would be appreciated

-The Brunette Half


	9. Chapter 9

here's chapter 9!

we own nothing. sorry

Ladyship Chapter 9

Ronni's POV

I sigh as Cordie continues to retch into the ocean. I hold her long black locks out of her face and look at my surroundings for the thousandth time. Jack is lying on his back, muttering something (I can only assume he is muttering. His mouth is moving). I see Elizabeth running around, making an already large fire even bigger. She's already burned down several trees and the rum is almost gone. All I can think is: "She wants to make a fire now? She wouldn't get off her ass last night."

"Oh, God," Cordie groans.

I focus my attention on my sister once again and slowly rub her back.

"It's so bright outside." She whines and winces at the sound of her voice.

"The sun can do that. Perhaps you should only drink half a bottle at a time from now on?"

"How much did I drink?"

"If you have to ask, you don't want to know."She nods and the movement of her head makes her gag and she hacks up again.

"NO! Not good! Stop!"I whip my head in Jack's direction. He's running toward Elizabeth who, now satisfied with her work, is walking toward the shore. "Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why's the rum gone?!"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think there is the slightest chance they won't see it?"

I roll my eyes at her and her self-centered attitude. This is the last thing that I wanted to happen. Not only will they find Elizabeth, but they would find the infamous Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth's invisible cousins. It's bad enough that Jack is found with Elizabeth, but throw in two more girls, girls of nobility no less, and he has no hope. As these thoughts fly through my head, my glare and hate for Elizabeth grow. What's going to happen now? We will be forced back into the "high life." Elizabeth will go back to her throne and be fawned over by Norrington. Jack will be thrown in jail and then hung the day after we get back. I will be locked in my room and my father's clothes and belongings will be burned. Cordie will be back in Mother's arms where she belongs, I suppose. Shame, she was beginning to blossom and grow into something father would have been proud of. Jack storms off, his gun in tow. Cordie, at first, looks lost and confused. I turn and look at her and the understanding and anger grows in her eyes with each passing second. She whips toward Elizabeth's sitting form. I have never seen such hate spewing from her petite body. She makes a sputtering noise and storms after Jack. I just stand there, and look back down at Elizabeth.

"Do you hate me too?"

"I'm sorry to say, hate might not be a strong enough word, Liz."

She sighs, "Why do you hate me with such a passion?"

"Do you have any idea what you did to us? Not just me, but Cordie? And Jack?"

"Why should I care about Captain Sparrow? Besides, I did you two girls a favor. You'll be safe now."

I scoff, "Safe? I would rather die than be 'safe.'"

She gives me an incredulous look, "Excuse me?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like a…a caged bird? Not being able to live?"

"It can't be that bad…"

"Elizabeth!" I shout, "You are the most…selfish, annoying, pain in the ass…bitch the world has ever known!"She looks at me, mouth agape and eyes bulging. "I'm serious!" I continue to yell, "You honestly believe that it's always about you. Have you ever considered that some of us may not be fit to live the noble life? Have you ever considered the possibility that several people can die because of what you did? Jack will be hanged, I might just hang myself, and Cordie could die of…" I gulp, "of a broken heart."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, "It's none of your damn business, Elizabeth. Besides, your ship has arrived."She looks on the horizon and sees the Dauntless and a rowboat full of officers headed toward the island. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I know I'm crying by now because my face is hot and wet with tears. Elizabeth looks at me again with a look that seemed to say, "Forgive me," but snarled at her and went to find Cordie and Jack.

Cordie's POV

"Why, why would you d-do that? Elizabeth, wh-what were y-you thinking?" I stutter; my face stained with tears and my voice quaking. It is taking every bit of strength I can muster to not slap her across the face, I will save that privilege for Ronni.

"Cordelia, I thought you would be happy. You get to go back home!" Elizabeth tries to hold my hands but I push her away. I glare down at my cousin and try to catch my breath. I calm myself down and the tears stop running down my cheeks. She looks up into my eyes smiling, but I cannot bring myself to return it.

"Do I look happy? Obviously not! I wish you never came back," I say with venom. My cousin looks at me with wide, sad eyes shocked. She was certainly not expecting me to say that, neither was I. Captain Sparrow's going to die, it will be her fault. Ronni and I will return to high society and be forever locked in the manor. If we weren't already impossible to marry off before, with her free spirit and my reluctance, after running away and being found with a pirate, now there would be absolutely no hope for us. Captain Sparrow! I need to find him before he does something stupid. Elizabeth doesn't care and Ronni will be too busy giving her what she deserves. I sigh, knowing it's up to me to make sure that he doesn't end up drowning himself on accident. I walk all the way to the other side of the beach and find him standing ankle deep in the water with his hand cupping his eyes staring off into the horizon. Unlike my sister and me, he does not look upset. If anything, it looks as if he is planning.

"Captain Sparrow? It's Cordelia." Captain Sparrow turns around and looks at me with wild eyes. I furrow my brow and stare back, hesitantly walking over to where he was standing. He continues to look down at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you crying?" I feel myself blush as a grin forms on his lips. "Don't worry 'bout me _love_."

"It's Cordelia," I hear myself correct him. "And I'm _not_ worried about _you_ Captain!" Captain Jack's grin only grows wider and he puts his hands on my shoulders, I find myself growing angry at his ability to read me so well.

"Sure _Cordelia_." He says with a wink. "How'd that rum go down last night? I was surprised to see you drinking as much as you did."

"I didn't think much_ surprised_ you Captain," I whisper. I look into his eyes, not being able to look away.

"Cordie? Jack?" I hear Ronni calling, immediately I jump away from Captain Sparrow and quickly drop my gaze down to the crystal blue ocean at my shoeless feet.

Ronni's POV

I had finally caught up with the two. Jack had his hands on her shoulders and he was smiling down at her. Obviously, he didn't appear as worried as we were. When I got closer, Cordie pulled away and stared down at her feet.

"Is all well, love?"

I hastily wipe away at my eyes and smile at him, "It seems to me that you are quite sure that everything will be fine."

He digs out a dirty rag and holds it up for me, "You must never forget, darling."

I blow my nose, wipe my eyes and look at him, "Forget what, Jack?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He grins, almost bowing.He wraps his arm around Cordie's shoulders (resulting in a blush on her part) and starts walking back to where we all left Elizabeth. As we approached where Elizabeth now stood, I noticed that Jack still had his arm around Cordie. It wasn't the loose, friendly hold he had at first. Now it seems as though he never wanted to let her go.

"Jack," I whisper, "perhaps it would be best if you let her go. Norrington and his men won't like the idea of a pirate being comfortable with us." He almost looked confused at first. He glances down at Cordie and slowly removes his arm. I take her hand and give Jack a smile. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow, remember? No need to be too nervous."

"Who is that particular sentiment directed to, love? Meself, your sister or is it just for yourself?"

"Perhaps I'm saying it to all three of us," I say, my smile hold on my hand gets tighter.

"I don't want to go." She says quietly

"I don't want you to go back either."

She looks at me, her large, doe eyes shining. Suddenly her demeanor goes dark and she almost growls, "I won't let them kill the only people I care about."Jack bows his head and a small smile is playing at his lips. She has confessed that she cares about him. I heard it too, but I doubt that Cordie wants to deal with that at the moment.

"Cordie…"

"No!" she yells, "Being locked up will kill you! I'm not sure how it will happen or how long it will take, but I know for a fact that you will die if we go back to Port Royal."I look at Jack. He knows this to be true as well. We all do. I knew the moment I saw Elizabeth's plan to be saved.

"Cordie," I sigh and rub her back; "sometimes life is complicated. Trust in Jack. He might still have some tricks tucked in his sleeve."He responds with a wink and a little smile.

We reach Elizabeth and her father and Norrington are gushing over how happy they are to see us alive. They complain about our attire but quickly push the notion aside. Norrington's men grab Jack; we get in the boat and start out to the Dauntless. Elizabeth refuses to make eye contact with any of us; especially me. Cordie won't let go of my hand and Jack is humming to himself. Good old Jack; always positive. Good Lord, I wish I could work on my carving, but Uncle has never approved of such behavior.

"We've got to save Will!"

"No. You're safe now. You're all safe. We'll return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" He glares at me as he finishes his sentence.

"Then we condemn him to death."I didn't see a problem with it. He was a pain anyway.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage is piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"Is that why you girls went too? Do you have any idea how worried your mother is?"

Cordie kept her head bowed.With a passive face I respond, "Of course."

"What kind of an answer is that? Is that your answer for the first or the second question?"

"I'll let you decide." I finish. I can see Cordie smile faintly but she keeps it hidden under her hair.

Uncle sputters and Jack speaks up, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Black Pearl was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?""By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Cordie's POV

I glare at Elizabeth in disgust through the veil of my hair and watch as she bats her eyes up at her Commodore Norrington. Never before have had I felt so much loathing for any human being, such a two-faced brat.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me, as a wedding gift," she blurts as a last resort. Ronni groans and I chance a glance in her direction. She's certainly not fond of Elizabeth and I know for a fact that Will is not one of her favorite people either. However it does buy us time and possibly a chance for Captain Sparrow to escape.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Uncle asks excitement present in his tone.

"I am," she responds.

Relief flushes through me, although she doesn't realize it, she's actually doing something helpful. I watch as Commodore thinks over this. Clearly shocked by her accepting him, but hesitant over rescuing Will, the man vying for Elizabeth's attention.

"How marvelous!" I say in an attempt to move things along. "Commodore you must grant my cousin her wish! After all, she's granting you with so much more. A wedding and a beautiful marriage, how romantic!" I put on my best smile clasp my hands in admiration. Ronni looks at me cross-eyed, as if I'm losing my mind. Maybe I am. Elizabeth flashes me a grin, to which I glower at.

"A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!" He extends his arms towards Norrington and gestures for him to lock him up. I feel my stomach drop.

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington begins, holding Jack in contempt, "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?" Ronni's clenching her fists clearly upset over his last words. I put a hand on hers and she relaxes. Captain Sparrow looks as if he swallowed something sour but keeps himself together, well the best he can anyway.

"Inescapably clear."

"Very good. Lock him up in the brig for now," Norrington orders. Captain Sparrow disappears, through a large wooden door and once he's gone the Commodore stares back at us. "Ladies, you may stay in the Captain's Quarters." He takes in Ronni and my apparel and adds. "You will find _proper_ attire in one of the trunks. I advise you dress accordingly now that you're back in the world you belong in."

"Hardly the world we belong in," Ronni mutters loud enough for Norrington to hear. His thin lips are pressed firmly together in a frown but he does not respond. We walk through the same door as Captain Sparrow and I am immediately overcome with the desire to find him, but I refrain from doing so and follow behind Elizabeth to the Captain's Quarters. Once inside, Ronni bolts the door and I sit down on the windowsill bench. Elizabeth opens the trunk that supposedly contains our dresses and grimaces.

"They're ghastly," she says in an attempt to lighten the mood. The air is thick with tension as both my sister and I ignore her. "Oh come on Veronica, Cordelia. You can't possibly be angry with me. We're saving Will and we'll be back at Port Royale! Everything is being set right." I feel anger brewing inside me, not like on the island. It's far stronger, this time my cousin isn't going to escape my rage.

"What are you basing that on Elizabeth? Everything is in shambles! You're marrying the Commodore and Will is going to be devastated. No use in saving him if he's just going to die of a broken heart," I shout unable to control the harsh inflections of my voice. I rise from my seat and stalk over to where she's standing by the open trunk. "And Captain Sparrow! Oh you must be so proud of yourself! You captured a pirate! Daddy's so pleased with you! Congratulations Elizabeth, sending a man to the gallows! Let's all toast to it! We'll have such a good time at your wedding dear cousin," hot salty tears are in my eyes as I yell finally I'm saying what I wanted to say on the island, "maybe, oh maybe you can plan it perfectly so that we can all see Jack's body dangling from a noose as we celebrate your marriage. He'll be such a nice decoration, a pirate motif in homage to your love for them and the treacherous ways you share." She stares down at me as if I had hit her across the face. She looks beyond me at Ronni.

"You obviously share these feelings Veronica, do you not?"

"I didn't stop her from saying it so that's a good observation on your part Elizabeth," she growls dangerously. I feel Ronni place a hand on my shoulder and squeeze it. "You've done too much damage to undo, there's no way for you to fix this mess." Her voice is unusually calm. I can tell she's gotten past the point of screaming and is now resting in unfathomable abhorrence.

"Well then," Elizabeth squeaks. Her own voice is full of tears but hers stay firmly locked behind her eyelashes, "I can see that I am not wanted by either of you." She turns her back on us and I notice her shoulders shaking, she's crying. "I don't want to marry him," she whispers to the wall. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

"Elizabeth," I start but cannot seem to finish the sentence. Tentatively I put my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. "You love Will." It isn't a question, but she nods her head anyway. "Then go fight for him." My statement caught her interests. Slowly she turns to meet my eyes, greener now from my dewy tears, with an inquiring look.

"But, how?" Ronni snorts at her question, we stare at her. She has an excited but impatient expression on her face. A face I know all too well.

"_Obviously_ we have to find him ourselves! Before Norrington and the rest do!"

"Yes, obviously Ronni. But how do we do so?" Again, I see the glimmer in her eyes, she's calculating and I know we will be dragged into some sort of scheme.

Ronni's POV

"I'm thinking. But right now, Elizabeth needs clothes and Cordie, you need shoes."They looked at each other and what they are wearing.

"She's right. You can't run around in that." Cordie says pointedly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nods her head and shudders as one does right after a good cry. Cordie starts digging through the chest to find something to wear and I pace the room. Will and Elizabeth had a knack for getting us in trouble. They had no imagination. That's when my plan finally came together. I look at the girls as they finish dressing and I let an evil smirk cross my features.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Listen, I need to talk to Jack. You girls stay here, ok? This way, you stay out of trouble."

"Ronni…" Cordie begins to threaten.

"Don't worry about it, Cordie. I have it all figured out." I finish as I saunter out the door.

"Jack?" I whisper as I enter the brig.

"We need to stop meeting like this, missy."

I smile, "We have always had a knack for meeting in these kinds of situations haven't we?"

"I was just thinking about you, in a roundabout topsy-turvy kind of way."

"Is that so?"

"It is very much so, love."

"You want to tell me about these topsy-turvy thoughts?"

"You mustn't mock me, missy," he grins.

"Seriously, Jack." I grin, "What were these thoughts of yours?"

"When we met back in the lovely jail cell in Port Royal…that wasn't our first meeting, was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"I can't believe I could have forgotten someone like you."

"I was a lot younger the first time we met, Jack. I have changed a lot since then. I don't blame you for not knowing who I was."

I smiled at the memories we had from that time. I was indeed different. I was only a shadow of who I am now. I was skinny and awkward and absolutely coated in freckles. I was attached to my father's hip, even when he went to the docks to barter with his old pirate friends.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking. I know how we can get you back on track."

Cordie's POV

Ronni left with a gallant step, ignoring my pleas. I look over at Elizabeth with a shaky smile. "You know Veronica, once she gets an idea she runs with it."

"However, I wish it were under different circumstances," she whispers through breaths still wet with tears. She sits down on the trunk and hesitantly I sit next to her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Elizabeth begins to laugh. "I wish we were girls again, it was all so much easier."

"Sure, it was easier Elizabeth. But Port Royale was awful!"

"But it was fun! Everything was so innocent, and we were safe. We had futures planned out and no worries."

"Too safe if you ask me."

"I thought you liked it!"

"Mother liked it."

"But didn't you like the parties? And being courted, I always thought you did, you were quite popular." Elizabeth says incredulously. I repress the urge to laugh at her foolish mistake.

"I have never been courted Elizabeth! Ever! Mother pushed it and I went to the parties to appease her, being that Veronica was far too stubborn to even give it a try."

"But you would always disappear, and come back with that elated look on your face!"

"My books kept me company through most of the night," I grin. It was a common belief that between Veronica and me, I would be the first to be married due to my late evenings out with assumed men. However, little did anyone know, these men's veins often ran with ink and their lives spanned pages, not years.

"Oh my! Cordelia, you faker! You never even told me, your cousin! Does Veronica know?" Elizabeth laughs, finding the entire situation quite funny.

"I'm sure she does, but it's never come up until now."

"Well, your secret is safe with me."

"There is no need to hide it now, it no longer matters."

"It will when we return."

"I am not getting married," I say folding my hands on my lap. Elizabeth begins to sob again.

"No, I am."

"Somehow dear cousin, I do not think that marrying the Commodore is in your future." Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders, not convinced by my prediction. She looks at me curiously, her tears once again gone and her face shining with a new question.

"Why does Veronica always around Captain Jack? Is she fond of him?" Her question catches me off guard and I feel my face heat up.

"Oh, I suppose it is because he is a tie to our father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, you probably don't remember him. But he was friends with a lot of people."

"Are you saying pirates?" She asks suddenly excited. I put a hand to her mouth so she did not scream out anything else incriminating.

"Do not tell anyone Elizabeth! It could land my mother in questioning and my sister and I would be shamed! Your father would not come out on top either, he himself is protecting us and we have information that could send many men to the nooses!"

"I will keep your secret Cordelia, I promise!" Elizabeth agrees all to eagerly. She raises a sharp eyebrow with keen interest, "So, he knew Jack? That's remarkable."

"Sure, I guess."

"You do not sound so pleased. Why aren't you as interested as Veronica?"

"I am Elizabeth, I just wish to learn about him from an unadulterated source."

"And you believe your mother to be such a source? Pardon my boldness in saying so cousin, but your mother is quite the story spinner. Besides, Captain Jack's tales are sure to be more undiluted then anyone else's! He can tell you all about your father!"

"Maybe it's just that, maybe there I things I don't want to know."

"But you've always had such an insatiable thirst for knowledge! Ask him sometime Cordelia, it might be hard to handle. But it's your father, and I know you must be curious." Elizabeth wraps an arm around my shoulder; I feel tears in my eyes. I know she is right, but I cannot help but feel that some things are better left unknown.

Author's Note:

ok, everyone. these are all the updates we have to offer at this point in time. i know, 9 chapters is a lot to start out on...i want to thank those who made it through! we can't wait to write more and post it...but with me being in college and The Redhead Half being a senior in high school, we may not post as often as we would like. in the meantime, reviews would be lovely as well as your patience. thanks!

-The Brunette Half


End file.
